A pain that I'm used to
by Melinda Turner Halliwell
Summary: Cole's dead, vanquished and about to never return again. Two of them got pregnant at the same time, two of them are having a baby in the same time. Is this going to end a good way? not at all...ColePhoebe fic.
1. Chapter 1

A pain that I'm used to

_**Short summary: Cole's destroyed, vanquished, dead and he's about to never return again. Two of them got pregnant at the same time, two of them are getting the baby at the same time. Is this going to end up a good way? Not at all…**_

**_Time info: this happens in the middle of the season five and then five years lather…_**

_**Chapter one: Cries in the middle of the night**_

"He's coming out…he's coming out!" Paige yelled.

"How do you mean HE?" Phoebe yelled between the breaths.

"You've got a pretty boy!" Piper yelled happily, holding a little baby in her hands.

"Oh, Oh, Oh my God, there's another one!" Phoebe yelled breathing fast.

"What! Phoebe, haven't we agreed just for one baby?" Paige asked, but a smile forming on her lips.

"No, we didn't Paige!" Piper said and put the boy down in his baby bed.

"It's a girl!" Paige said, holding another baby in her hands. "I can't believe you've got twins, Pheebs!"

"That's so wonderful!" Piper said looking at the girl and then at the boy, thinking who of the two is more beautiful.

In 'Memorial Hospital' in San Francisco…

"Push…push, miss Valentine! It's coming out…just a little…just one more push…he's out!" One of the doctors yelled to one woman. "Here you go! It's a boy!"

the woman took the baby in her hands, looking at it with so much love. "Oh, Cole will be so proud when he sees him!" She said, kissing the boy's forehead.

Five years lather…

"Mommy!" Prudence Christina Halliwell yelled running into her mother's embrace. "I missed you so much!" She said, kissing her mother on the cheek.

"I missed you too, honey." Phoebe Halliwell answered, holding her daughter in her hands. "Where's your brother?" She asked.

The girl made a face. "He's with Wyatt, Chris and Uncle Leo in the park. They're playing baseball and they didn't want to take me! they said I can't play because I'm a girl!" She said, making a disappointed and angry face.

Phoebe smiled. "Well…they were right. You're a girl and you should have stayed with your Aunts home. You had much fun, didn't you?" She asked.

"Yes, I did. Aunt Paige was writing a spell for a demon…and I helped her! My first spell!" Prue said, holding her head proudly up.

"That's so great!" Phoebe said and the two entered the kitchen. "We'll thank Aunt Paige with a big kiss, ha?" She said.

"Yep." Prue yelled, ran out of her mother's embrace and sat into Paige's lap, who smiled at her little niece.

"Hi, Pheebs." Piper said, messing round the kitchen and preparing dinner. "How was it at work?"

Phoebe sat opposite her sister and her daughter who were drawing on the table now.

"Strange actually. I've got a few calls and no one spoke from the other line." Phoebe said, leaning her chin against her hand.

"Demons who use phone? Never heard about those." Paige said, trying to steal the pencil from Prue.

Piper sat next to Phoebe, putting a few cookies on the table. She looked at Phoebe. "Maybe it wasn't a demon." She said and wanted to get one of the cookies. But, she just touched the cold plate. When she turned around to see where her cookies were gone, she saw Paige and Prue putting them all in their mouth. "Oh, damn you two! You act like female pigs!" She yelled. "Prue, a lady doesn't eat like that!"

"We were hungry, right, Auntie Paige!" Prue asked, making her puppy face.

"Yes right." Paige said, her mouth full of cookies.

"Paige, this kid needs a serious education and you act way to far like her! Stop that!" Piper yelled.

Phoebe laughed when Paige put out her tongue and stick it out on Piper. Piper got up from her chair and took the plate from the table. She began running after her round the table.

That was how the Halliwells lived. There were still demons round, still trying to kill 'em and take their powers. But, every day was filled with joy in the Manor. Every day one of the four kids Wyatt, Ben, Prue or Chris would make a joke or something very silly that made their day better. That was just the way the Halliwells lived…and always will…or not.

_However,_ on the other side of San Francisco, in one hood where the biggest and most beautiful houses were, at the end of that street, one house shined in it's whole beauty, just waiting for someone to look at it. In that house, called 'The white one', lived a woman with her son. The woman's name was Jennifer and the boy was called Cole Julian Turner junior.

Jennifer was really a beautiful woman but always full of sadness and disappointment. She had long, blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Julian on the other side had night, dark black hair and deep sea blue eyes.

"Julian, are you ready?" Jennifer asked, preparing her purse for going out and looking for her car keys.

"Just a second, mommy!" The boy yelled and ran down the stairs.

Jennifer looked at her son with so much love in her eyes. "Ready now?" She asked.

"Ready." The boy answered smiling.

"That's good. You have to listen to your grandmother while I'm not here, is that clear?" She asked, knowing that her son was a little so-to-say demon.

"I promise, mommy." Julian answered.

"I'm coming back as soon as possible. I really need to find a person I care a lot." She said. _'And I really hope it's not too late for that.' she thought._

The boy opened the door of the car and sat in, waiting for his mother to do the same. But, she stopped in front of the car looking at the house. It seemed she was thinking about something…

"Julian, honey, stay in the car, I'm right back. I forgot something in the house!" She said and ran to the house, disappearing into it.

She stepped in the hallway looking at a table that was standing on her right side. On the table were a few books, a phone and a little bottle. She came closer to the table and took the bottle.

"I really hope I won't need that, _Cole_. For your own good." She said and then turned to leave, closing the door behind her…

A BIG author's note: One of my first stories since the summer. I'm really sorry I didn't update anything or contacted to any of you(that goes for PHOEBE TURNER HALLIWELL)! SORRY! I just couldn't do it: something's wrong with my e-mail post and I couldn't write back. Than my PS got lost and I had to fix it! My mail's not working at this moment so this is the only way to contact Phoebe! Please find a way to contact me and tell me if you're angry (I can guess you are pissed off!). Sorry once again!

**_Now back to the story…Benjamin or Ben Peter Halliwell and Prudence Christina Halliwell are Phoebe's twins as you have read up there! Whose kids they are (I mean the father) won't be explained in this chapter, but the next! Also Jennifer and Julian will get their point…_**

**_Please review on one of my first stories since the summer…PLEASE, my creativity and my gift are feeding on your reviews…THANKS!_**

**_Melinda Turner Halliwell…_**


	2. Chapter 2

Well…here comes another chapter of my new story "A pain that I'm used to"

Thanks to my reviewers:

ColePhoebe4eva: I didn't write Cole/Phoebe fictions a long time, ha?

Phoebe Turner Halliwell: I know it's been a long time since I wrote you the last time…I'm trying my best to fix that mess in my browser but it's so hard…I don't know what happen…as soon as I fix that I'll let you know…

Now enjoy!…:))))))))))

_**Chapter two: By the saw and the seen**_

Piper perked into the room of the kids. They were all sleeping in the same room. Wyatt was the oldest, he had six years by now. his cousins, the twins, were a year younger than him, they were five. Chris was the youngest, he was four, but the boy didn't care, he got all the attention for him-self and he really liked it.

The kids were sleeping and looked like little angels but Piper knew better. When they were awake they turned into little demons, running trough the house and destroying everything they didn't like. Those kids couldn't be stopped…

She closed the door slowly and moved into Phoebe's room. "They're sleeping." She said to Phoebe who was sitting on her bad and looking into her computer, her glasses on her nose.

"Okay." She answered closing her laptop. Piper moved to the bed and sat next to her. Phoebe put her glasses of and looked at her sister. "Thanks a lot for helping me with the twins. I couldn't get that without your, Paige and Leo's help." She said.

Piper smiled at her sister. "In any time. You know how much I love Ben and Prue. And Leo and Paige love them too. It's not hard to us." She said.

"Maybe it would be much easier if their father was on my side, taking care and loving 'em as much as I do." Phoebe said, her voice getting a whisper, her eyes slowly filling with tears.

Piper hugged her baby sister. "Don't be sad, honey. You know we'll help you as much as we can." Piper said.

"Thank you, Pipe. But, still, sometimes I wake up at nights, look at Ben and think how much he looks like his father. Cole had the same eyes, the same hair…and even the same character." Phoebe sadly said. "One day, Prue asked me 'Do I have a daddy just like Wyatt and Chris?' Piper, I couldn't answer her…I was shocked. I couldn't say to her 'Honey, your father was a bad guy and me and your Aunts had to vanquish him.' It's so unfair, Piper!" She said.

Tears began rolling her wonderful cheeks. "Oh, Phoebe, don't." Piper said hugging her sister again. "It's not fair for you to suffer. It was Cole's fault, not yours."

Phoebe was sobbing on her sister's shoulder. "I…I…I just can't stop it, it…" Phoebe tried to say but a scream cut her off.

The scream was coming from the kids' room. Both Piper and Phoebe looked at each other and then ran to the bedroom. When Phoebe opened the door a fireball passed her and hit Piper in her shoulder. "Piper!" Phoebe yelled.

A few orbs appear into the room and Paige orbed in behind the demon. She hit him with a little bottle and the demon burst into flames. She then ran to Piper. "Piper, are you okay?" She asked, kneeling down next to her.

"Why does it always hit me!" She yelled taking Paige's hand and standing up. phoebe was already in the kids' room but she didn't know where to turn because all four of them were crying.

Piper and Paige entered too. Piper ran to Wyatt and took him in her hands. The boy stopped crying and was smiling at his mother. Paige took Ben into her hands and kissed his forehead. Phoebe took Prue in one hand and Chris in another, trying not to loose the balance.

"Is everybody fine!" Phoebe asked looking at her son and her sisters.

"Yep. The kids are okay!" Paige said, coddling Ben's hair.

"Mommy, the big bad man was here!" Prue sobbed in her mom's embrace.

Phoebe kissed her in the forehead. "It's okay honey, he's gone now." She said trying to calm her down.

"Is he coming back?" Chris asked.

"No, sweetie, he's not coming back." Piper said turning to Chris. She moved to Phoebe and took her other son into her left hand. "Don't be afraid!"

"I wasn't afraid!" Ben yelled. Everybody else laughed.

"Don't lie, Benjamin! You were the first one who cried for mommy!" Wyatt yelled sticking his tongue out at him.

"That's not true! Mommy, tell him to stop!" Ben said, looking at his mother.

"Ben, stop peeking at your cousin!" Phoebe said. Prue smiled. "And you Prue, stop teasing your brother!" She said to Prue. Prue made a face.

"We should go downstairs, Piper. You need healing. We should call Leo." Paige said, making a worried look.

Piper shook her head. "Leo can't heal anymore, did you forgot? We really need a new white-lighter." She said getting out of the room, now holding Wyatt on his hand and Chris in her arms.

"Ooops, sorry, I forgot." Paige said, holding Ben on his hand.

"Every time the same." Phoebe whispered, closing the door of the kids' bedroom, Prue running after her Auntie Paige…

**_at the mean time…_**

Jennifer shimmered in into a dark room. It seemed like it was a living room in one of the biggest apartments ever. She looked around. The big table of glass that was standing in the middle of the room was dusty just like all the other things. No one lived in that apartment that was for sure.

Jennifer moved to the fireplace where a few pictures were standing. She took one in her hand and cleaned it with her pocket-chief. A dark-haired man with wonderful green eyes and Phoebe were smiling on the picture. They looked so happy together, so in love.

Jennifer put the picture back. "You took him from me, Phoebe Halliwell. You took the father of my son away from me." She whispered. Then she turned her back to the fireplace. "But, he's going to be mine now! he's going to be on a place that he should have be long ago!" She said.

Taking a piece of paper out of her pocket, with a wave of her hand, she conjured candles making them stay in a circle. She slowly read the spell, on a strange language that no one that her could understand.

Suddenly, wind began blowing trough the room. It conjured a tornado in the middle of the candle circle and slowly disappearing, leaving a man behind. It was the man from the picture, the one with dark, night black hair and amazing deep, light green eyes.

He looked at Jennifer, slowly opening his mouth to say something but she moved to him, with one hand grasping him round his muscular waist and her finger from another hand placing on his full, sexy lips.

"Don't say anything now…not now." She said, kissing him passionately. He responded back, placing his hands round her waist. She put her hands round his neck and when they broke the kiss, she leaned her head against his strong chests.

"How did you do this?" He asked, looking down at her.

She smiled at the man she loved. "Easy. With a little help of someone…" She said, mysteriously smiling.

Cole let her go and looked round the apartment. "My old home. Pretty clean, ha?" He asked sarcastic. He moved to the fireplace and took one of the photos that was lying there. He looked at it and his heart bumped faster. "Phoebe…" He whispered, looking at the picture of a woman he loved the most. Her bright brown eyes, her light brown hair, her wonderful smile…everything was perfect on her.

"Phoebe…" He said again. "Is she alive?" He asked turning to Jennifer.

"I think so. If she would be dead, I would hear about that, you know The mighty Charmed Ones and the rest…" Jennifer answered, but her voice was showing sadness, anger and disappointment.

Cole didn't notice that and continued staring at the photo. "She still lives in the Manor, I can sense that." He said, closing his eyes, letting the energy of her magic floating trough his body, trough his veins. He remembered the smell of her perfume, he remembered how soft her skin was, he remembered how tasty her lips were…

Suddenly, leaving Jennifer behind, he shimmered out, thinking only of the love of his life…thinking only of Phoebe…


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, Chapter number three…I hope I'm going somewhere with this story… 

_**To my great reviewers: **_

_**Phoebe Turner Halliwell: **You're not boring, I just didn't get time to read your stories…but I will I promise._

_**ColePhoebe4eva: **Thanks, you're great! The first title of this story was 'Wyatt, the twins, Chris and another one' but I thought it sounds really silly…_

_**Sehar123: **Glad you liked the story…here's another chapter for you…_

Hope you'll enjoy it!

_**Chapter three: Once upon a time**_

Cole shimmered right into the living room of the Halliwell Manor. He looked around. Nothing changed. Everything was the same. It seemed Piper didn't like changes very much.

He stepped deeper into the living room, but stopped when he saw a little girl sitting on the couch, watching silently a cartoon on the TV. She was really gorgeous and for some reason, Cole felt warmth round his heart looking at that girl.

The girl suddenly turned her head and looked Cole straight in the eyes. She had bright brown eyes but those eyes seemed so familiar to Cole. She jumped down from the couch and moved to him.

"Who are you?" She asked, smiling out a beautiful smile.

Cole kneeled down and the girl came closer. "Hi, I'm Cole. And you?" He asked.

"Prudence Christina Halliwell." The girl fast said. "Can I help you?" She asked.

Prudence…Prue…was that girl Piper or Paige's daughter? Or maybe Phoebe's? Cole looked back down at the girl. "I need to talk to your mommy. Is that possible?" He asked, hoping the girl would say that Piper or Paige aren't home.

"My mommy's at work. But, Auntie Paige is here…" She said smiling.

"At P3, right?" He asked. Please let it be Piper, let it be Piper…

the girl looked confused at him. "No, my mommy's a famous super star! She has even her own show!" She said.

"Who? Piper? What is she doing, cooking for national TV?" Cole asked, smiling a bit. True, Piper was a good cook and he loved eating her meals.

"Hey man, what are you talking about! My mommy's PHOEBE. P-H-O-E-B-E! Piper's my Auntie!" The girl said, yelling.

"PRUE, WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?" A voice yelled. Cole recognized Paige's voice. He looked at the girl but she didn't answer to Paige, she was still looking at him.

"So Phoebe's your mom?" Cole asked, his heart sinking. He lost her. She married and had a kid or maybe two. "Do you have a brother or a sister?"

"A brother, we're twins." Prue answered.

"Oh, that's great. Listen, I need to find your mom. I'll go to the office. See you." Cole said and shimmered out.

When he was gone, Paige entered the room, leaned against the doorframe and looked at her little niece. "Prue, who were you talking to?" She asked.

"A man was looking for mommy." Prue answered running to her Aunt. Piage took her in her arms and the two went in the kitchen.

"What man?" Paige asked. "I didn't hear the door open." She said, thinking that only Daryll or Dex would look for Phoebe, but both use doors.

"He didn't come in trough the door. He shimmered." Prue answered, sitting down on her chair, looking round to see what's for dinner.

"He shimmered? Oh God that was a demon!" Paige said, fearing for her niece's life.

"No, not a demon. He was really a nice man. He had eyes just like Benny's." Prue answered, still rolling with her glare trough the kitchen.

"Eyes like Ben's? you mean green?" Paige asked. That wasn't bringing her on any idea. "What else?" She asked.

"He was tall, and muscular, and he had dark hair. When I think about it he had the same hair as Benny, and same smile, and same…he looked lot like Benny." Prue answered thinking why her Aunt asks so many questions.

"Like Ben? But, that can't be…" Paige said, remembering that the only person who looked like Ben was…but that couldn't be…She and her sisters vanquished him many years ago…he was dead.

"I like that man." Prue suddenly said, looking at the floor.

One thing more that man had common with him. _Oh hell, I should call Phoebe, _Paige thought. She leaned her hand against the table and thought for a few seconds more. _But what if the man wasn't him? I would only distract Phoebe and make her remember her worst pains. I don't want that, _she thought, thinking how her sister suffered because of that demon. _But, I can call Piper. She would help me get out with all this. I'll call her. _She finally made her decision and moved to the phone. She took it in her hands and dialed a few numbers.

"Hi, Piper. Are you at P3?" She asked.

"Actually I am. What's up?" Piper asked from the other side.

"I really need to talk to you? Can I orb there and take you home?" Paige asked.

"Can that wait? I'm here with my car and I need to talk to my manager." She answered.

"How long will that take?" Paige asked, thinking that if he's back in town, every minute counts. "It's really important."

"I'm home for about an hour." She said.

"Oh, okay, see you then." Paige said and hang up the phone. She looked at her niece and thought of making a potion wouldn't be such a bad idea…

in the mean time, in her office, Phoebe couldn't concentrate on her letters. Something was bothering her, a strange feeling that something bad is going to happen. She had those feelings very often lately. And again and again she thought about Cole…she couldn't let that feeling go. She loved Jason, she loves Dex, but still…no one of them was Cole. No one of them could comfort her like Cole, no one of them could kiss like Cole…and she knew they couldn't be Cole, but it seemed she needed only Cole to be on her side.

Suddenly, she felt something form behind her. She turned around, facing a pair of light, bright green eyes. the man's hand slide down on her shoulder. Her eyes fill with tears, which began sliding down her wonderful cheeks. He slowly wished those tears away and they kissed long, sudden and passionately…


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth chapter…oh God I can't believe I'm up to chapter 4! That's a really big surprise for me because as you know my stories go all until chapter 3and then I stop…that's just because I can't do it anymore, all my creativity disappears…SORRY FOR THAT!

To my reviewers:

ColePhoebe4eva: Thanks, you'll get the explanation soon enough…

Prue Seras Halliwell21: Glad you liked it!

_**Chapter four: Not again, Cole!**_

When Phoebe realized what she was doing she pushed the man away from her, wishing her tears with her pocket-chief and turning her back to him.

"Phoebe…" He slowly whispers. He missed her so much.

"What are you doing here?" She asked trying to imitate a calmed, cold voice. But…she was destroying in the inside…she thought about Ben and Prue, her little angels…Cole moved closer to her, trying to put his hands on her shoulders, but she pushed him away.

"I came back…because of you!" He said.

Phoebe shook her head. "You didn't have to. I'm perfect fine even without you." She said, still turning her back to him.

"I saw that, you have kids, the twins. I met Prue." He said, his heart sinking even more when he thought about that little girl. He would wanna have such a wonderful girl with the love of his life.

Now, when Cole mentioned Prue, Phoebe turned around to him. "You met Prue?" She asked, her stomach making a circle by 360 degrees.

"Don't worry, I didn't hurt her. I could never hurt something that comes from your flesh and blood." Cole said, his eyes filling with sadness.

_When you just would know,_ Phoebe thought.

"She's such a lovely girl. And she has so much magical power inside of her…I've never seen something like that before." Cole answered smiling. He wished Prue was his daughter.

"How is that Paige let you in the house?" Phoebe asked, raising her eye browns.

Cole smiled. "She didn't see me. phoebe…" He said slowly, thinking now's the time to ask her THAT question.

"What?" She replied.

"You're married, right?" He asked. His hopes sinking every second of her silence. She was looking at him with a confused glare.

"No I'm not. But, anyway, that doesn't mean you still have a chance. You missed all your chances." She replied.

"Phoebe you know I'll love you…always, even if you have kids with another man or not. I'll love them too. They're your blood." He said, narrowing his eyes not to let a tear fall out of them.

"Get out, Cole. It's over with our love." She said, pointing her finger on the door.

"Please, Phoebe, I still love you." He said.

"You should have thought about that when you became immortal with all those powers." Phoebe said, placing her hands on her hips just like her sisters do. They were more common as they thought.

"Phoebe…" Cole tried once again.

"Cole, I said OUT! Do you understand the meaning of that word! I don't care if you still love me, that doesn't have a point here anymore!" She yelled.

Cole was felling lost, he didn't know what to do anymore, he looked once again in her deep, light brown eyes…those wonderful eyes…and shimmered out. As soon as Cole disappeared, Phoebe took the phone and dialed the Manor's number.

"Paige…Paige, take a good care of the kids. Cole is back!" Phoebe said.

"No, Phoebe that can't be…wait…I have to come for you in the office. I think he was talking to Prue this morning…" Paige said.

"Yes I know he told me. you can't orb here, the kids will be alone." Phoebe said.

"Piper's at home. And only Prue is here. The other's are at Magic School." Paige answered.

"Oh well, okay." Phoebe answered hanging the phone. As soon as she did it, her sister orbed behind her and without a word she grasped her hand and they were already at the Manor.

They orbed in into the kitchen. Piper and Prue were sitting on the table. Both were making some kind of potion. "Hi mommy!" Prue yelled, standing up from her chair and running into her mother's embrace.

"Hi, honey. Did you have a nice day?" Phoebe asked, hugging her little daughter.

Prue nodded staying into her mom's embrace. Phoebe picked her up into her hands and looked at her sisters. "What are we going to do now?" She asked, making a worried face.

"I already made a potion. If you wanna use it…" Paige said, standing next to Piper, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"I'm not sure yet. If he has all those powers…he's a treat. And if not…maybe he's not worth vanquishing." Phoebe said.

Piper stood up and took a little bottle. "Here you go…that bottle contains one of the strongest potions we ever made, just in case." She said. "Honey, whatever you choose we're on your side."

"Thanks, Pipe. I really need to think about this." Phoebe said, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

The little girl smiled. "What do you need to think about, mommy?" She asked making a sad face.

"Witch business." Phoebe answered.

"I'm a witch too!" Prue yelled, making an angry and offended face.

"Hell of a witch." Paige said laughing. "Should I get her to Magic School?" She asked, moving to her.

Phoebe looked at her daughter. "That wouldn't be a bad idea." She answered. Paige took Prue in her arms.

"Say bye to your mommy and your Aunt." She said.

The girl winked. "Bye mommy, bye Auntie Piper." She said.

"Bye, Prue." Piper replied and Paige and Prue orbed out.

Piper turned to Phoebe. "Are you okay?" She asked, making a concerned-Piper face.

Phoebe sat on the chair and placed her head between her hands. "No, I'm not. I'm so afraid that the history will repeat it-self. I'm scared to death." She said.

Piper sat next to her. "Honey, don't worry to much. Everything will end up a good way, I'm sure." She said, taking her sister's hand into her's.

"I'm afraid…I'm afraid of the consequences of that love…" Phoebe replied.

"But, Phoebe…you have a wonderful memory of that love…you have Ben and Prue…your twins…our twins. Remember?" Piper said.

"I can't stop thinking about them just a second. I love them so much, Piper. I don't know what would I do without them." Phoebe said.

"So think just about them, think about how much you love 'em and everything will be fine. I promise, honey. I promise." Piper said kissing her sister on the forehead…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Whoa, chapter 5! Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter five: Jennifer the demon!**_

Jennifer sat on the old, dusty couch in Cole's apartment to wait for him to come back. She knew where he was gone. He went to see Phoebe, the love of his life. When she thought about that, her veins filled with furry and anger. She couldn't understand how Cole was able to love her anymore. She killed him, vanquished him, she didn't love him anymore. But even she hated him, Cole loved her…with all his heart.

Cole shimmered back in front of Jennifer. She looked up and then moved to him, placing her hands on his strong chests. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Not like I was hoping I will." He answered, looking into Jennifer's eyes.

Jennifer hugged him. "Why are you thinking of her? She doesn't love you anymore…she loves someone else." She said, coddling his dark, black hair.

"I know, Jenny. But…I can't stop thinking about her…about her eyes, her glare, her smile…" Cole answered.

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "I know something that will make you forget about Phoebe." She said, remembering Julian.

"There isn't such a thing." Cole replied.

"Yes there is. Trust me." She said, taking his hand and the two shimmered out.

They shimmered back into an old, but wonderful house. An old lady was sitting into an arm-chair and reading newspaper, her small glasses on her little nose. She looked up and narrowed her blue eyes to look at her daughter. "I didn't expect you so soon, Jenny." She answered, with an old, but still peaceful and calming voice.

"I finished what I had to do." Jennifer added moving closer to her mother.

"Is he that?" The old woman asked, looking at Cole, with a not quite pleasant glare. Jennifer nodded, smiling at her mother. She knew that her mother wants the best for her and Julian but Jennifer knew what's the best for her and her son…the best for them was to be with Cole…

"Madam, I'm Cole…Turner." Cole slowly said, taking the woman's hand and shaking it. A little boy ran into the room in his mother's embrace. Cole looked at the boy and recognized his own face on that little guy. And he knew without words…he knew that that little guy was his son…

Tears began rolling down his cheeks and he moved to Jennifer thinking how he had to forget Phoebe and move on with this family…his family.

A few days lather, Jennifer realized that it's going to be hard for Cole to forget Phoebe. He didn't talk about her, he didn't mention her, but Jennifer felt it. When he was kissing her, she knew he was on another place…with Phoebe. When he made love with her, she knew he's actual making love with Phoebe. And her heart hurt so much…she was able to do ANYTHING to get her Cole back…with mind and body!

Julian really liked Cole. The two were playing together the whole day, But, it wasn't easy for Cole. He had a new family but also he loved another woman…he loved his Phoebe. He was just thinking about her. When he kissed Jennifer, he thought about his last kiss with Phoebe, when he made love with Jennifer he wished it was Phoebe instead…And when he was playing with Julian he imagined a picture…

Cole was sitting in the attic with Prudence and her brother. The two were laughing and calling him 'dad'.

That scene was confusing to Cole, he knew Phoebe was married and those kids weren't his, but he just couldn't shake it off.

One day he was standing in the garden of the house and thinking. "Oh, Phoebe, I wished we could be back together." He whispered, but loud enough for Jenny to hear him. She stood on the doorframe like frozen and tears rolling down his cheeks. In that moment she decided-she had to do something.

She shimmered out and then back in front of the whole Halliwell family, breaking up their dinner time. Phoebe, Paige and Piper got up, all three ready for a fight. Leo and Dex grabbed the kids, but they didn't have to. Jennifer pointed at Phoebe. "You." She said with an angry voice.

Phoebe looked confused. She never met that woman. "What me?" She asked.

"You're going with me. you have something that belongs to me and my son." Jennifer answered and again pointed at Phoebe. She couldn't say anything because she shimmered away at the same moment as Jennifer did it too.

"Mommy!" Prue yelled, grasping her Aunt Piper's hand and starting to cry.

"Daddy, where is mommy?" Ben asked, holding his father's hand. Dex picked him up and hugged him.

"Don't worry, Big Ben…mommy will be back soon." He said. "I hope."

In the mean time, Jennifer shimmered Phoebe and her-self into Cole's apartment. She let Phoebe fall down on the cold, dusty floor. Phoebe looked around and recognized the place but still didn't realized what was going on.

"Why do you need me? what is that thing that I have and it's yours?" She asked Jennifer, trying to get up.

"You don't know? Oh, you silly witch!" Jennifer yelled.

"I'm not silly! I really don't know." Phoebe answered looking into Jennifer's eyes. she knew that woman wasn't evil.

"Don't play games with me, Phoebe! I talk about Cole!" Jennifer yelled again, not taking a photograph from the fireplace and throwing it on the opposite wall. the frame fell on the floor and millions pieces of glass slit over the floor.

"Cole? What do you have with Cole?" Phoebe asked looking confused.

Jennifer laughed. "I have a child with him, a child you could never give him! That's what I have with him! And the only thing I need is for you to disappear from his life!" She yelled.

Phoebe stared at that woman. That wasn't possible…that couldn't be…Cole has a child with another woman…he was cheating on her his whole life…Even she would rather forget that…she couldn't. it hurt, it hurt so badly. Her eyes fill with tears and a few fell down her pale cheeks…Cole cheated on her…

"Crying, ha? So WHAT!" Jennifer yelled again. "I was crying my whole life! When he was making love with me, he was actually making love with you! When he was kissing me so passionately I knew he was thinking about you! You were in his mind, always! You know what he wished today! For your kids to be his too! And he didn't even thought about the son he's having with me!"

"I didn't…I don't…" Phoebe tried to say but she couldn't. Then, at that moment, she realized one thing…one thing was clear to her…she loved Cole and she will love him 'till the day she dies…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter six: Cole, you bastard!**_

**_To Phoebe Turner Halliwell: Sorry for dropping all my other stories, that's just the way I work. I have a hell of a great idea and I begin writing and then all my inspiration disappears and I can't write anymore. But don't worry, I have lots of plans for this story so I won't drop it so easy like the others. Thanks for the support, I appreciate it, it means a lot! What do you say about my English? It's got better, isn't it? Yeah, I'm so proud of my-self!_**

Phoebe was shimmered into the kitchen half an hour after she was shimmered out. Only Piper was in the kitchen, washing the dishes and worrying 'bout her little sister.

When she heard a crash, she turned around and saw her sisters lying on the floor, wiping her arms around her body, trying to stop her tears to fall down her pale cheeks.

Piper ran to her and kneeled down. She tried to sit Phoebe down but she couldn't move her heavy body…heavy of sadness and disappointment. "Honey…" She whispered, looking into her sister's watery, red, hazel eyes. she wished her tears up and kissed her on the forehead. "Come on, get up…" She said, but Phoebe didn't move. Like she didn't have any touch to the reality anymore.

Piper didn't know what to do. She was just standing there, trying to make her sister stand up from the cold floor. "Paige!" She suddenly yelled. A blast of white and blue orbs surrounded the kitchen and Paige appeared. She was wearing her pajamas and looking sleepy. As soon as she saw her older sisters on the floor she ran to 'em.

"What happen?" She asked. She was looking at Phoebe's face. Her sister…what could happen to Phoebe?

"I don't know. She just shimmered in…I can't move her up. can you orb her to her room?" Piper asked, looking at her younger sister's worried face.

"Sure." Paige said. She waved her hand and Phoebe orbed. The two then ran out of the kitchen, entering Phoebe's room.

Phoebe was lying on the bed now. but she wasn't moving. She was just crying, not having any touch to reality. Piper and Paige sat on the bed. Paige put one lock of Phoebe's hair behind her ear, looking at her with sadly eyes.

"Phoebe…honey…" Piper said. She wiped a few more tears from her face and kissed her forehead. "What happen to you?"

Paige looked at Piper. She sudden remembered from where she knew that woman. "Piper, the woman, that demon…it was Jennifer!" She said. Piper looked at her younger sister and raised her eye browns.

"Jennifer…Jennifer…that Jennifer you and me fought with when we were in the Underworld? The Sources woman…queen…whatever?" Piper asked not believing her-self.

Paige nodded. "The Source…Cole…the demon…Jennifer… AHA!" She yelled, remembering now.

"What?" Piper asked.

"COLE TURNER GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE AND AWAKE MY SISTER OR I AM GOING TO VANQUISH YOU! AND BELIEVE ME, YOU'LL NEVER RETURN AGAIN!" Paige screamed.

Piper was looking at her sister with opened mouth. She didn't understand what the hell was going on into her sister's head.

Cole shimmered next to Phoebe's bed. He looked at Piper and Paige and then at Phoebe, understanding what was going on. "Hi." He said to the two.

"Hi to you too. Now, I want answers." Paige said, crossing her hands, looking at the demon who destroyed her sisters life.

"Jennifer told her…I could imagine she would do that." Cole answered short. Paige and Piper looked more confused.

"Told her what?" Piper asked.

"About Julian. My son." Cole said, looking at Paige and Piper. "About my son with Jennifer."

"WHAT! You were cheating on Phoebe!" Piper screamed. A lamp exploded.

"Only when I was the Source." Cole answered. "But…I'm so sorry now!"

piper moved to him. She was an millimeter far from him. "Wake her up or I'm going to haunt you for the rest of my life! And you know that I'm talking the truth!" She said, pointing her finger on his chests.

Cole looked at Phoebe and then moved to her bed. He took her hand and she moved a bit. "Phoebe, do you hear me?" He asked, looking into her eyes. "Phoebe…please come back. Please. You have children. They need you." He said.

Phoebe moved a bit. She shook her head and the look in her eyes changed. It wasn't that lifeless anymore, it was Phoebe's. she looked at Cole. "Cole…" She whispered. Then she looked at her sister. "Piper…Paige…"

"Hi, honey. Are you okay?" Piper asked. Paige smiled.

"I think so." Phoebe replied back, smiling at her sisters. Then, she turned to Cole. "I think we have a long conversation to go on, mister." She said to him. Cole nodded. He knew Phoebe too well and he knew this wasn't going to end a good way.

"Well…if you need us…we'll just…" Paige was mumbling.

"Don't worry, Paige. I'll be fine." Phoebe said to calm her baby sister down. Paige nodded and the two got out of the room, closing the door.

Phoebe turned to Cole. They were looking at each other for a few seconds, no one speaking anything. Phoebe missed him so much, she loved him, she knew that. But she had a family, she had a husband she loved too and that was enough to banish Cole from her. She had to do that.

Cole was looking into her deepest hazel eyes and couldn't stop thinking of their kisses. He just loved her to death, it was a pure and innocent love, a love that never dies. But the point was Phoebe had a family and a husband she probably loved. If she asked him to, he would go away and never return again.

"Well…"Phoebe said, waking up from her rumbling-mumbling and looking at Cole again. "We have to talk." She said not knowing how to start the conversation.

"Yes, we do." Cole said in a voice that reminded on a sad kid that didn't get his favorite toy.

"Sit down, please." Phoebe said pointing at the arm-chair opposite her. Cole sat down and continued glaring at Phoebe. She sat on the edge of her bed and smiled. "I feel like on my first date." She said.

Cole smiled. "You look beautiful when you're nervous." He said.

Phoebe looked at him. Oh, how she loved him. She loved him so much. "Thank you. But, Cole, how did you…well, became alive again?" She asked thinking that it would be a good start to know how he escaped again.

"I suppose Jennifer did something…I'm not quite sure." Cole answered.

"Oh…Jennifer…" Phoebe said. She couldn't but feel a little jealous about Jennifer. After all, she slept with her ex-husband all this time. "Did you actually ever plan to tell me about Jennifer?" She asked harshly.

Cole looked at her and his emerald green eyes shined. His lips formed a small smile. "Are you jealous?" He asked.

"Don't be stupid, Cole. It's just, you had another woman-when you still were my husband." She said, trying to stand her voice calm.

"I didn't…" Cole began but she cut him off.

"The little Julian is almost like Prue and Ben." Phoebe said, crossing her arms against her chests. "You were cheating on me when we were married."

"Phoebe, I didn't cheat on you! My relationship with Jennifer finished before I met you!" Cole said standing up. he couldn't believe Phoebe thought he was cheating on her. He loved her so much, he would die for her.

"Yeah, right!" Phoebe answered back. "But, however, that's over. You have your wife and your kid now, and I have my family."

Cole could see the point of this conversation. She wanted him out of her life, just like past times. "I see. You want me away from you." He whispered.

"Yes." Phoebe answered. "Look Cole, what we had was beautiful and I'll always remember it. But, that's over and I have a husband and kids that need me. I can't jump around with the ex-husband-demon reincanation of mine. That will not work." She said.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone. I'll leave you live your life." Cole said and turned to leave.

"No, wait." Phoebe said grabbing his hand before he could shimmer away. He turned and their gaze met for a second. Phoebe slowly drew closer to him and before Cole could react, she kissed him long and passionately. When they split up, she smiled wiping the lipstick that had left in corner of Cole's lips. "Just something so you don't forget me." She whispered gently in his ear.

"I will never forget you Phoebe, you know that." He whispered back and rubbed his soft lips against her red cheek. Then, with a small smile playing on his lips, he shimmered out, knowing that, maybe, after some time, he'll manage to win her heart again…

To be continued… 

**_AUTOR'S NOTE: Sorry for not updating so long. The school is driving me crazy! Well, thanks to all who reviewed and who will review…KISS!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Whoa, chapter 7! Enjoy it!**_

_**To my reviewers:**_

_**Phoebe Turner Halliwell: **Well, the whole summer I tried to improve my German but it still sucks. Anyway, let's get to the story. Why do you hate Jennifer? She's not a bad person, she just wants her son to have a father, Phoebe would do the same thing on her place…But, don't worry, the story will twist and turn in many ways…_

_**ColePhoebe4eva: **Thanks for the review. I'm trying to update as soon as possible, but the damn school causes too many problems for me to take. _

_**PhoebelovesCole: **Whoa, I like the penname. Maybe I'll add the adopting thing in the story, not so sure yet. But, don't worry bout Julian, Cole wouldn't leave his son unprotected and alone!_

_**Wicked R: **Totally agree with you! You have just one true love in your life and no more! Something similar happen to me…sniff, sniff…_

But, enough talking, let's get back on the track… 

**_Chapter seven: Triangles_**

Phoebe leaned her head against the soft pillow and took a deep breath. She was tired of everything, it was too much for her. She loved Cole, yeah, she did, but she didn't want to give away her perfect life. She wanted to marry Dex and have a normal life with him.

She said the word 'husband' trying to get used to the idea and the meaning of the word. Cole didn't notice she said that word, he was too busy looking at her.

Someone knocked on the door. Phoebe turned around to see her little boy standing on the doorframe, looking at his mother.

"Hi Ben." Phoebe said watching the boy's gaze fall down on the ground. "Honey, what's wrong?" She asked moving to him and placing her hands round his waist, picking him up.

"I think…"The boy began still not looking at Phoebe's face. "I think…mommy, I broke the vase down in the hallway!" He said a few tears forming in his emerald green eyes.

Phoebe smiled. "Okay, that's not a big deal." She said wishing his tears away.

"Really?" He asked looking up with mirth shining in his eyes.

"Yeah…"Phoebe answered and then got out of the room with him in her hands. She moved down the hallway and entered the last room. Prue, Wyatt and Chris were sitting on the floor, playing with toys. Phoebe placed Ben next to his twin sister and then turn to meet the gaze of the youngest Charmed One.

"I thought you were in your room, chatting with our familiar demon." Paige said smiling.

"I was. Well, at least, we cleared things out." Phoebe said.

"You think?" Paige asked, waking the biggest fear in Phoebe. She looked back at the four playing on the floor. She was afraid of Cole coming back and taking away her twins. She didn't want loose them, they were the most important thing to her.

"I just hope he never comes back." She whispered. Paige moved to her and hugged her older sister. She knew Phoebe's love for Cole never died and never will. She knew how much Phoebe suffered about that love.

Phoebe buried her head in Paige's soft hair and whispered in her ear. "I don't want to loose them, Paige."

"Shhh, you won't Phoebes. I promise you won't." Paige comforted her. "No one can take them away from you."

In the mean time, Cole shimmered into his and Jennifer's room and watched her sleeping. The woman was really beautiful, but she wasn't like Phoebe. She didn't have the hair like Phoebe, she didn't have eyes like Phoebe, she didn't have a body like Phoebe, she wasn't Phoebe. He loved her in a way, after all she was the mother of his son.

He sat down on the bed and coddled her soft hair. She moaned and opened her eyes, looking at him. "Where have you been?" She asked.

"Just around." Cole answered and ducked to kiss her soft on the lips. She kissed back and placed her arms around his neck.

"You were at the Halliwell Manor, weren't you?" She asked looking into his emerald green eyes.

He nodded and leaned his forehead against hers. "I just wish I could forget her, but I can't." She whispered. "Her eyes are following me everywhere I go…I'm sorry." He said, tears forming in his eyes.

Jennifer coddled his cheek and kissed him. "You will forget her, I know that." She said kissing him again.

Cole rolled to her side and looked at the ceiling. "There's something that's drawing me to her, to them." He said.

"To them?" She asked, confused, leaning her head against his strong chests.

"Yeah, to her and her kids. It's stronger than everything I felt before. Like…well, like there's something that belongs to me." He finished looking at Jennifer's face. "I don't know how to describe that. And you know, that little girl, Prudence, I like her. She has something that…I don't know, that belongs to me."

And in that moment, in that second, Jennifer knew that Cole never was hers. She knew about the Halliwell twins, she knew everything…

The next morning, Jennifer got dressed and shimmered out of her room to the Halliwell Manor. She found the Charmed Ones sitting on the kitchen table and drinking coffee. When they saw her all three jumped from their chairs.

"What do you want?" Phoebe asked.

"Can we talk?" Jennifer asked, feeling that it's better to be nice with the Charmed Ones. They weren't a game…

"Oh, you're using words now? That's strange because I think you bumped in here yesterday and KIDNAPED OUR SISTER!" Paige yelled.

Phoebe moved to Jennifer. "Okay, we'll talk." She said getting out of the kitchen and moving to the living room. "Sit down if you want." She said pointing at the couch.

Jennifer sat down and looked at Phoebe. "Sorry for that yesterday…" She whispered. "I wasn't by myself."

"It's okay. I understand." Phoebe said waving her apologize.

"I know about the Halliwell twins." Jennifer said slowly.

"What about them?" Phoebe asked with a confused glare in her chocolate brown eyes.

"They're Cole's kids." She said. Phoebe jumped from her seat. "But, don't worry, I wont tell him." Jennifer continued. "He feels that, he just doesn't know yet."

"Don't tell him." Phoebe said sitting back down.

"I won't. you know what, Phoebe Halliwell, I admire you. You're willing to leave Cole because of your kids." Jennifer said.

"I don't want to lose them. I love them more than Cole." Phoebe answered.

"You're a strong woman, Phoebe." Jennifer said.

"I won't try to steal Cole. I'm not that kind of person." Phoebe said.

Jennifer nodded. "I know. Thank you." She said and shimmered out.

When she was gone, Phoebe took a deep breath. Her heart was hurting and her eyes were full of warm tears that began to roll down her cheeks. "I love you, Cole. Good bye forever." She whispered, wishing her tears away…

_**Just a little sentimental chapter…**_

_**From the next chapter: **Broken loves, broken hearts and a broken heart can do everything. A wedding disaster, a hunting witch and a half-demon anger…everything in one plate, just in this story!_


End file.
